Wheelchair designs provide very limited mobility when one considers the types of terrain and the varied environments which they are incapable of navigating with any sense of ease.
There are many variations and adaptations derived from the conventional design, including both three-wheeled and four-wheeled assisted mobility devices. Unfortunately, many of these designs also have significant limitations when applied to a wide range of environments and varied terrain and are limited by a combination of one or more of the following: a high risk of tipping over on uneven ground; difficulty in riding over small or moderately-sized obstacles such as ruts, stones or missing pieces of pavement; a high incidence of fatigue or strain involving the hand and wrist; an inability to be operated by a rider having limited use of one hand or arm; difficulty in mounting and dismounting the vehicle due to inherent design constrictions; awkward or inefficient steering and propulsion functions. A vehicle is desired which satisfies a number of these functional limitations.